Fall to Pieces
by Black Charity
Summary: A repost of the original, this time without the lyrics. Inspired by an Avril Lavigne song with the same title. Will messes up big time on Elizabeth's birthday. Will he be able to win her affections back, or is it too late? Oneshot. Obviously WE


**Disclaimer: **dont own POTC..

A/N: this is a repost cuz some jerk reported the original w/da lyrics...the Avril Lavigne lyrics go in where the lines of y's are. z's mean it's a flashback.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth walked along the beach, the waves lapping at her feet. Behind her stretched a long trail of vanishing footprints, her presence on the deserted beach already being erased. It was her sixteenth birthday, and it was possibly the worst one she'd ever had.

Elizabeth's father had insisted on throwing a huge party, when she would have preferred to have a quiet dinner with her friends and family. After much begging and pleading on her part, she'd managed to get her childhood friend, Will Turner, a reluctant invitation to her celebration.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She held her skirts up as she ran, attracted scandalized looks from the passing nobility. She didn't care. After nearly two weeks of pestering and pleading on her part, her father had given in and had allowed one more guest an invitation to her party. William Turner. The blacksmith's apprentice. Her best childhood friend, whom she had not seen in over three years.

Elizabeth ran eagerly down the sloping streets until she came to the smithy. It was hot even outside the smithy, due to the constant running of the forge. She paused outside the door and smoothed her skirts and hair, which were in a considerable disarray after her dash from her house. She hesitantly opened the door.

Inside it was even hotter than the already sweltering Caribbean temperatures. Elizabeth's eyes searched for Will. Would she recognize him after all this time? The last time she'd seen him was just before her thirteenth birthday, when she was still considered a child, and was permitted to play with the blacksmith's apprentice. Now, everything was different. Would he even remember her?

A man emerged from the back of the forge, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. His shoulder-length hair was carelessly tied back and already strands were escaping to stick to his glistening sweaty face. He stripped off his shirt and walked to the open forge. He peered into it for a minute or so, before nodding and grabbing a long bar of metal that was lying nearby. It was crude, but it was clearly going to be a sword. He snatched up some tongs and eased the half-finished sword back into the forge. Still holding the tongs, he carefully pulled another metal bar, this one still unshaped, out of the forge and set it on the anvil. He had been pounding on it for several minutes when he noticed Elizabeth.

"May I help you miss?" he asked, pausing in his work to look up at her.

Elizabeth's heart was pounding violently and sweat was running down her neck - not only because of the smithy's intense heat. Was this man her childhood playmate? If he was, she barely recognized him. Where was the awkward, gangly boy she used to tumble in the dirt with? He had grown tall, and his job's constant demand for physical work had made his muscle develop. His hair was longer and less curly than she remembered, and he had a moustache and goatee. The only thing that resembled her William was his eyes. Deep brown, enough to make her weak at the knees. Was this _truly_ Will Turner? Or was it someone different entirely?

"I - I," she stammered, unnerved by the possibly that _he_ could be Will, "I'm looking for a William Turner. He's apprenticed to the blacksmith here."

The man grinned. "I'm Will Turner. May I ask who's looking for me?"

"Elizabeth," She replied. "It's me Will. It's Elizabeth."

Will looked shocked. "Bethy?" he whispered, using one of the many pet names he had called her when they were children. "Is it really you?"

She smiled, nodding, and walked towards him. She stopped several feet away from where he stood, still holding the red-hot bar of metal. "It's me, Will." She saw disbelief in his eyes. "Really," she assured him, grinning.

His face cracked into a grin. "I can't believe it. You still remember me!"

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "_You_ still remember me! That's more surprising!"

Will shook his head. "That's impossible, Liz; I could never forget you." He set the bar of steel he had begun to work on back into the forge. He wiped his hands on a cloth and said, "So what brings you down here, Liz? What could be so important to bring you to _this_ place?" He indicated the smithy, obviously embarrassed at its state of messiness.

"My birthday, Will; it's this Friday."

"I'm aware of it," he replied. Will looked at her suspiciously. "Why does _that_ bring you down here?"

"I want you to come to my party, Will. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Will's face fell, but he tried to hide it. "Sorry, miss, but I don't think I'll be able to come. You don't want me there."

"But Will," she began, noting with hurt how he reverted to using "miss" instead of her name. "You have to c - "

"NO!" he shouted, startling her. "I would shame you. And you shouldn't be mixing with the likes of me. You're a lady now, miss; and you should be looking for a husband, not your old playmates."

Elizabeth felt as though she has been slapped in the face. "Will, how could you? You know me; you know what I think of them. Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's the truth miss!" Will nearly shouted. "It's all changed, miss. I can't be your friend anymore. It's not proper."

"Since when have you cared about what's _proper_!" screamed Elizabeth. She had tears welling up in her eyes. "Nothing's changed, Will. _YOU_ have." With that, she ran out of the smithy, tears streaming down her face.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Will lay on his bunk, thinking. Elizabeth's birthday was today. The party was long over. The party he had been invited to, but had turned down. What had he been thinking? God, what had he been _saying?_

He thought back to three days ago, when Elizabeth Swann had come back into his life. With an invitation, no less; one he refused. He had missed her every day of those three years apart, and when she finally showed up again, he had turned her down. Even though he still cared deeply for her, he had pushed her away. They had grown up; she was nobility, and he was the blacksmith's apprentice. They could never be together. That was why Will had refused her invitation. He was afraid it would be the first step down a path they couldn't follow.

But now, as he lay there, contemplating his stupidity, he realized he didn't care. He loved her. And he had been so incredibly thick about it, he may have lost his chance. He sat up abruptly, whacking his head on the ceiling. Rubbing his head, he dropped to the ground, made sure Mr. Brown was still in a sound stupor, and left the smithy.

He had to find Elizabeth. He couldn't lose her, not now

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Elizabeth sat down on the sand, heedless of the grit that could damage her new dress, and dropped her shoes beside her. She stared out to sea, watching the sun sink low on the horizon, staining the water and sky an myriad of vibrant reds and oranges. An old saying came to mind: _Red sky at night; sailor's delight. Red sky at moring, sailors take warning. _Elizabeth sighed, remembering her old fantasies about pirates. It was a red sky tonight, they would have good sailing. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her forearm.

_What an awful day_, she thought. _What an absolutely terrible day._ The party had gone ahead as planned. Elizabeth went through it in a blur. All her friends had seemed intensely annoying and shallow. Throughout the entire day, she found her thoughts straying to Will. Why had he acted that way? Had growing up really changed him that much? The distance between them had widened, but it shouldn't have been a reason to completely end their friendship. They had spent so many happy times together. He was the first boy she had "married". She smiled, remembering their "wedding", held in Elizabeth's attic with a pair of old gold hoop earrings for rings. Was all of that to become painful, memories she would no longer want to have because the boy in them no longer existed?

She sighed and rose to her feet, brushing of her skirts and gathering her shoes in the process. She had started heading back down the beach, when she became aware of a figure approaching. She stopped in her tracks, letting him come closer. Even from a distance, she could tell it was Will.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Will's throat caught. Suddenly his mind was blank as he walked down the beach towards her. What was he going to say? How was he supposed to tell her what he felt, why he had said what he had said? He had brought her a gift, but would she think he was trying to buy her off?

_Why is love so confusing? _he thought dispairingly. _And why must be the woman I love be so frustrating and temperamental? _But, Will knew, he wouldn't have another. Elizabeth was the only one for him. Even if it was impossible, even if their love could never be, he didn't have eyes for anyone else. Elizabeth was unique, a rose in a field full of weeds. She was beautiful, and had a kind heart. She would try to help someone if they were hurt. She was passionate and firey. But sometimes she let her temper get the better of her. She was headstrong and stubborn, never letting go of something once she decided she was going to have it. But Will loved her, and nothing was going to change that.

He hoped.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Elizabeth watched him come closer, clutching a small brown paper packet. She didn't know what to think. He had been cruel to her when she had tried to rekindle their friendship, and there seemed to be nothing left of the sweet and gentle boy she had played with as a child. Why should she let him try again, when he had hurt her when she tried to do the same? He didn't deserve another chance.

Will jogged up to her and stopped, uncertain of how to begin. He needn't have worried. Elizabeth started it for him.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. "We can't be friends anymore, Mr. Turner; you said so yourself."

"Elizabeth - " Will began hopelessly. This wasn't going to work, he thought. She's already made her mind up. And boy, do I know how hard it is to change her mind.

"Don't bother, Mr. Turner," said Elizabeth. "The friendship that existed between us is clearly no longer there in your eyes, so let's make it mutual." She turned her back on him, fully intending to walk away from him and leave him standing there like an idiot on the beach.

"Please," he said, voice barely more than a whisper. "Don't go."

Elizabeth stopped. There was something in his tone of voice that kept her from swanning off down the beach in a strop. She didn't turn around. She merely waited for him to speak.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you - "

"Well you did." replied Elizabeth. Just those three words was enough to make him fully realize how deeply he had hurt her. Every syllable was wrought with pain. All she really wanted was to find an old friend, and he'd certainly changed her opinion on the "friend" part.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I was incredibly stupid, Elizabeth. I should have come, and hang the consequences."

"What consequences!" She whirled and angrily stormed towards him. "It was a birthday party, Will! There aren't any 'consequences' to a_ birthday party_! What on earth are y - " She stopped abruptly when Will gently laid two fingers across her lips, stopping her from continuing.

"Please," he said, tracing the fingers up over her cheek, and then back down her jawline. "Let me finish."

Elizabeth took a step back and waited, her fury already fading. The path his fingers had traced felt like it was on fire.

He stared at his feet while he spoke, kicking at the sand with one worn shoe. "Elizabeth, we've grown up. We're not the children we used to be. And I guess that I thought you would have forgotten about me and moved on to some other bachelor of your status. It felt like you were just inviting me to uphold an old friendship, and you didn't really want me to be there. I just thought that if I came, I would spend the whole time watching you with another man, one that I couldn't compete with. I didn't want to get a reality check. I wanted to remember things the way they were when we were twelve. That's why didn't come, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I was so rude about it. I felt like was getting the short end of a very long stick, if you know what I mean. I should have come. I'm very sorry." He hazarded a glance up at her face. She didn't look angry anymore. She looked sorry as well. He raised his head and met her gaze. He smiled tentatively. "Forgive me?"

She smiled. "Forgiven, and already forgotten." She extended a pinky and Will grinned. It was their old way of apologizing to one another, the way they'd done when they were still playmates. He locked pinkies and shook.

"Still friends?" he asked.

"Friends," she agreed, dropping the hold. She glanced down at the packet he had clutched in his hand. "If you don't loosen your grip a little, you're going to murder whatever's in that package, Will."

"Oh!" exclaimed Will. "I nearly forgot." He handed it to her. "Happy sixteenth, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's face broke into an expression of happiness and surprise. "You didn't really need to Will."

"Oh, but I did," he replied seriously. "I didn't go to your party, so I _had _to at least get you a birthday present. Open it," he urged, a secret grin on his face.

Elizabeth began to slowly unwrap it, looking at him suspiciously. "Why are _you_ so pleased with yourself, Will Turner? What are - oh!"

Elizabeth looked at the objects nestled in the wrapping. It was a set of gold hoop earrings.

"Thank you!" she said breathlessly. And before he could react, she flung her arms around him in a tight embrace.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Will and Elizabeth walked hand and hand down the beach, towards the spot Elizabeth had earlier abandoned. On each of their fingers a gold hoop earring gleamed. Talking and laughing, they arrived at their destination. Will settled himself against the tree, and then Elizabeth settled herself against Will.

For a while, they sat in silence, enjoyed each other's company after being so long apart. Then as the sun finally disappeared, and the stars came out, Will ventured a question.

"What do you think going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean? Us seperately or us together?"

"Together."

Elizabeth sighed and was silent for a long time. Then she said, "Will, I think you should know. My father's been mentioning Lieutenant Norrington a lot recently. I think he may be considering an engagement."

Will stiffened. "Norrington? Not the one with no sense of humor and an over-developed sense of duty?"

Elizabeth nodded sadly. "Yeah, him." She sighed and leaned back more against Will. "Oh, Will; I don't want to marry Norrington! Anyone but him!"

Will wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Not that it's much consolation, but I wouldn't want to marry him either."

Elizabeth laughed and Will joined in. He couldn't help it. Her laugh was infectious. But after a short while, she stopped and sighed again. "I have to go home. It's dark and my father will be out of his mind with worry."

She rose to her feet and Will stood as well. "I'll walk you home. It's not safe near the docks at night."

Elizabeth looked up into his face and smiled. "Thanks." He put an arm around her waist and they started to slowly make their way back towards Port Royal.

All too soon, they arrived at Elizabeth's house. They paused on the step outside. "I promise I'll come and see you more often," said Elizabeth.

Will brushed an errant strand of hair back behind her ear. "I'd like that."

They paused, uncertain. Will's hand, which had been resting on her shoulder, slid around to the back of her neck. Unconsciously, Elizabeth leaned forward. Their lips were mere centimeters apart when footsteps approached the front door and they reluctantly parted. In the instant before the door opened, Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes and whispered, "I'll be coming by for that kiss, Mr.Turner."

He smiled. The door opened and she was whisked inside, the maid's shrill voice already berating her. Will sighed and began his long, slow walk back to the smithy.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Elizabeth escaped the maid and dashed upstairs to her bedroom. She ran to the balcony and flung open the doors. Squinting in the darkness, she could just make out Will, walking down the drive to the gate. When the darkness claimed him, she leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down it to sit at its base. The faint moonlight shining from the sky caught in the band on her finger. Elizabeth looked at the gold earring encircling her finger and smiled. She rubbed it affectionately and looked up at the half moon rising in the sky. "Someday, Will Turner," she whispered. "Someday."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!

A/N: i don't see why THIS fanfic was theone deleted...there are LOADS of other songfics on the net...WITH the lyrics. so, as a newer author, i just have to scream, really loudly:

**_WHY ME?_**

ok, im fine now. and if this one is deleted, im going to take my work elsewhere, someplace where i can post freely.

one last thing - isn't it ironic that songfics get deleted cuz of copyright issues, when this whole site is one giant copyright issue?


End file.
